shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Server
Role-playing Shores of Winter is a role-playing server, which means role-play is required from all players. Players are expected to put role-play before powergaming, xp-gain or items. If you don’t know how to role-play, but want to learn, then you are welcome to play here. *You should stay in-character at all times. *Only use another character’s name if you have been introduced. *Please walk at all times, unless you are in combat or have an in-character reason to run. Running for ones life is in-character. *Don’t meta-game. (meta-gaming is using player knowledge as though it is character knowledge. Have that in mind when you read this wiki.) *English is the community language. Speaking other languages is not allowed, unless it is in tells. *Don’t use internet jargon in roleplay. *Refrain from excessive use of the voice commands. Server *Killing friendly NPC's is not allowed. *Don't log off to prevent death. *Don't bypass hostiles to collect treasure. Sneaking is allowed, but not to sneak past everything. *XP/Loot grinding is not allowed. Grinding is going to the same area again and again and again. The grinding/farming rule has been further clarified with the following: Minimum time between visiting a dungeon: ''Characters of levels 1-6 may visit a dungeon once per real life day. ''Characters of levels 7 and above may visit the same dungeon once per week, and must visit ''another dungeon in-between visits to the same dungeon again, even if more time than one week has passed. ''Characters may enter the same dungeon in a shorter time span if they are taking part in a DMed quest. ''A "dungeon" in this context is any combat and loot heavy area. This rule does not apply to 'travel' areas between dungeons and towns with little loot and few monster spawns. ''Characters may not enter a level restricted dungeon if their levels exceed the level restriction of the area, unless the characters are taking part in a DMed quest or similar, or they are aiding a lower level party to retrieve the body of a fallen character. ''If caught farming/grinding for loot and XP, or breaking the area level restriction rule, the player will receive an OOC warning and we hope that such a warning should be enough as we do not like to punish our players. However, if the player still continues to break rules, then XP, gold or items may be taken. We will not spawn powerful creatures with the intent of killing characters as IC punishment for an OOC problem. Etiquette DM’s assume that all players know how to use common sense and how to behave and interact with others. Keep things civil. Don’t grief other players in any way. If you do act in a way that displeases the DM’s, knowingly or not, you will get a warning. Character creation There are several rules for the creation of your characters. *No min/maxing. Min/maxing is taking as few points as possible in "useless" abilities to max out the useful ones. Ability scores will be roleplayed. Only one ability may be below 9, unless you have a special reason for having more low abilities and have DM consent. *Use normal head models. CEP heads are allowed if they don’t look too funny. Don’t use odd skin or hair colours, no horns, wings or tails. *Playing children is not allowed. *You may not use names from books, movies, games or famous persons. Names should start with a capital letter and proceed with normal letters. *No gods/ demigods/ angels/ demons/ tieflings/ drow/ deurgar/ outsiders allowed. *You may not make up your own race. '''Allowed subraces:' Elves: *Wood Elf (default subrace when creating an elf from the Shores of Winter) *High Elf (default subrace when creating an elf from outside the Shores of Winter) *Grey Elf (very rare) Gnomes: *Deep Gnome (very rare) There are no subraces for dwarves, halflings and humans. Classing Rules You should pay close attention to these rules when playing your character. More rules concerning particular classes can be found here. *A character should have at least three levels in all it’s classes (before level 11). *Multiclassing: Some class combinations are not allowed, either for balancing or because they don’t make sense on a role-play server. This rule is not restricted to these combinations, and more restricted builds may be added. In general, try to focus on role-play when building your character, and refrain from powerbuilding (using combinations of classes, skills, stats and feats to make your character as strong as possible) and min-maxing (taking all points from “useless” abilities (such as charisma for a fighter) to max out others). *Only one prestige class per character. PVP rules PvP (player vs. Player combat), while not encouraged, is allowed as long as there is a good in-character reason and it is roleplayed. You do not need to ask consent before attacking someone, but you must set the player you wish to attack to dislike before any hostile actions. If PvP ends with one of the characters dead, the conflict is over. You may not hunt down the character who killed you when you are back to life. You may not take revenge with another character. Pick Pocketing Pick pocketing players is allowed, but if spotted you are automatically giving consent to pvp. If you are killed after the theft, return the stolen items to it’s owner. Don’t grief players by repeatedly stealing from them. Pick pocketing should be done for the roleplay of your character, it's not an alternative to looting. Picking NPC’s is not allowed. OOC (Out Of Character) OOC talk should be kept to tells, unless it is short messages that tell the party you are away for a moment. If you do so, please make sure to show that the comment if out of character, for example by typing "OOC:". Party Chat Party Chat is not considered to be ooc. Please try not to use it too often unless a DM asks for it, since it floods the dm channel and it is a bit unrealistic. Twinking Twinking or muling, meaning transferring gold or items from one character to another, is not allowed and will be punished without warning if detected, usually meaning confiscation of the twinked items. It is unfair to other players and will take away the challenge for yourself. Item Modification and colouring Characters should look at least a little realistic and low magic. It is not allowed to craft your weapon in the CEP lightsabre model. You should not use the pure black/white or reflective colours as your outfit’s main colour. The CEP2 glowing shields and helmets with glowing eyes are not allowed, unless you have a good IC reason for their appearance. Wanting your shield to look cool or being an evil villain are not good reasons. Category:Server Rules